


Legends Never Die

by eliotandq



Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Best Friends, Mentioned Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Freeform, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: Tony and Natasha meet again.That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101083
Kudos: 29





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and it hurts, but I kinda love it because it's Tony and Nat <3

Natasha was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee in hand, enjoying the sunrise, just like any other day. At first, she had trouble getting used to the silence and solitude with which she was surrounded, but eventually, she got used to it. In the end, it was no different from how she had lived most of her life. She had no place in the world. Then she got the job. She got a family. And even though she missed everyone, it was only a small part of her life. She was used to living alone. She just had to get used to it again. Now she was for those quiet morning grateful. 

"Agent Romanoff... You miss me?" a male voice spoke behind her, and her calm morning was ruined. All the peace she had inside her was gone with the snap of fingers. 

"Why are you here?" she asked, a little frightened, which was not the habit for her. She stood up quickly and turned to look into his brown eyes.

He gave her a small smile. "Someone had to tell you the news. We did it. We won," he told her gently. 

"Did we?" she blurted out sharply. "Why are you here then? Did we really win when you are here?"

"It's okay, Nat. We can rest now," he said wearily. 

"I am sorry," she whispered heavily. This was all wrong. She was reconciled to dying. She had no place in the world. But Tony dying because of her stupid plan? That was never an option. He was supposed to stay alive. He had a family. 

"For what?" he asked confused. He forced her to sit back in her chair, as she was visibly upset. He then sat down in the other chair and enjoyed a sip of coffee that was already waiting for him when he got here.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have asked you at all. I should know better. I took away Pepper's husband and Morgan's father. And what about Peter! Can you imagine that? I messed up," she was mumbling.

Tony sighed. "Nat, that is not true and you know it. I did it for them. I did it so that Morgan and Peter could live in a better world. I take care of them. Now Pepper will take care of them. I finished the Rescue armor. You should see her. She is even more badass now," he told her with a smile on his face. "She gets it. She always did. She told me that I can rest now. After so many years, we can rest, Nat. And at least we are together."

"But you shouldn't be here," she protested. 

"Well, you shouldn't be here either. And yet here we are. There is nothing we can do about it, so it will be best if we accept it."

"What if I can't?" she whispered. This was her best friend. At any other time, she would be happy to see him. But not now. Not here. "You have always acted too risky. But luck couldn't stay by your side forever. Tell me, and be honest, please. Did you think you could get out of it? New York, Sokovia, Titan. You hardly survived these, but you did. Did you think this would be the same case?"

"No," he answered honestly as she wanted. "There was only one option. I had to snap my fingers and save the whole universe. I could die many times, but I didn't because there was something bigger waiting for me. Yinsen saved me and that day I came out of that cave as a new person. That day was born Iron Man. I had a full life, Nat. There is no place for regrets. You, of all people, should know that. Just accept it."

Yeah, Natasha knew that. All of that. And yet, that doesn't mean she was okay with it. She knew how much had to Tony suffered throw his life and she wanted something better for him. She couldn't accept it. Not right now. But she will. Eventually. She had no other choice because he was right. There was nothing they could do about it. 

"I would say I am happy to see you, but you know that is not true."

"Same here," he grinned although it was a lie. He wasn't happy she was dead. But he was happy to see her because he didn't believe that something like this was even possible. 

Natasha put her hand on the table and Tony did the same to connect them. An ordinary gesture that meant so much to both of them. 

"We can rest now, Tones," she whispered with a small smile and stared at the sun, which had been shining in the sky for some time.

Tony had to smile. 

Yes, they could rest now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
